Come Back Home
by Nami Haki
Summary: El capitán de los Mugiwara pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la cabeza del Sunny desde que murió su hermano Ace. ¿Qué pensamientos rondan por su cabeza mientras admira las olas del mar y el horizonte frente a él? Una cosa está clara, extraña a su hermano y quiere que vuelva con él. [SPOILER: No apto si no has lllegado a la saga de Marineford]


_**Come back home**_

Cuando Luffy no jugaba por toda cubierta persiguiendo a Usopp, molestando a Nami cuando dibujaba sus mapas o intentando robar comida de la cocina, haciendo enfadar a Sanji; pasaba las horas sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, -o como el mismo lo llamaba- su asiento especial. Al sentarse allí las horas parecían minutos y éstos, segundos. No había día que no quedara hipnotizado con el aroma de la sal y el sonido que hacían las gaviotas al revolotear cerca del mástil, hasta que algún sonido las asustaba.

Al principio sus nakamas no le dieron importancia, ya que pensaron que era sólo una costumbre que había adoptado del Going Merry, pero con el paso de los días y los silencios extraños e inusuales en el barco, comenzaron a prestarle más atención a los movimientos de su capitán. Comenzaron a observarlo y se dieron cuenta de que simplemente se quedaba quieto, inmóvil en la misma posición durante horas, hasta que un rojo intenso parecido al fuego cubría el cielo. El momento que realmente les preocupó, fue cuando una noche Sanji anunció que la cena estaba lista y Luffy no se presentó, alegando que no tenía hambre y que prefería no comer nada.

Pasaron varias semanas y después de analizar cuidadosamente la conducta del pelinegro, llegaron a la conclusión de que estaba así por la pérdida de su hermano Ace. Efectivamente todos sabían el gran cariño y lo que luchó Luffy para poder recuperar a su hermano antes de ser ejecutado, pero desgraciadamente también conocían el final que tubo la historia, por lo que decidieron dejarle tranquilo y no preguntarle nada respecto al tema.

Muchas veces se quedó dormido en la cabeza del Sunny; tumbado con los brazos cruzados y su sombrero de paja, el cuál le dio Shanks y protegía como su más preciado tesoro, ocultando su rostro. Cuando esto ocurría, nadie era capaz nunca de ir a despertarle. Otras veces, como por ejemplo ahora, simplemente se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas admirando el azulado paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos.

El viento mecía suavemente algunos de sus mechones negros y se enredaba en ellos, ya que raramente, esta vez no llevaba su característico sombrero de paja en la cabeza; sino que colgaba de su cuello reposando en su bien fornida espalda. A pesar de que el viento era bastante fuerte, parecía no inmutarse y llevaba únicamente unos pantalones tejanos desgastados haciendo juego con un chaleco rojo en la parte superior, que dejaba a la vista los bien trabajos músculos de su abdomen.

No sabía el por qué, pero aquél lugar le transmitía una tranquilidad y seguridad enorme. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de horas que llevaba en esa misma posición, pero tampoco parecía tener intenciones de moverse. Tenía la vista clavada en el horizonte, con la mirada perdida en el vaivén de las olas y los sentidos puestos en los sonidos que emitía el mar.

En sus manos, una antigua fotografía de tres pequeños y sonrientes niños llenos de heridas, era agarrada con fuerza. Estaba desgastada por el paso del tiempo, incluso el borde superior derecho estaba roto, pero todavía se podía apreciar el brillo de las miradas de aquellos chiquillos. Luffy la observó con un gran sentimiento de tristeza y ternura. Nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie, pero todavía le afectaba recordar la muerte de su hermano mayor.

Era un dolor profundo, lastimoso, clavado en lo más profundo de su corazón; pero prefería guardárselo dentro suyo. Creía que sería injusto preocupar a sus nakamas después de haber estado dos años separados con sus sentimientos, ya que ellos ya tenían suficiente con los suyos. A veces el pelinegro se sentía egoísta porque era plenamente consciente de que Nami también extrañaba a su hermana, Sanji a Zeff, Usopp a Kaya e incluso Chopper a Doctorine; además también se sentía culpable al reconocer que podrían estar juntos si no fuera porque se habían unido a su tripulación.

Cada vez que tenía estos pensamientos, valoraba y quería mucho más a sus nakamas por estar a su lado. Por eso, siempre que lo venían a buscar para avisarle de que la cena estaba lista, intentaba ocultar su tristeza sonriendo y disfrazaba su estado de ánimo con esa energía tan típica de Monkey D Luffy.

Guardó la fotografía dentro de su sombrero y no pudo evitar recordar el papel que le dio su hermano para poder encontrarse en un futuro. Se acordó también de como se esfumó ante sus ojos en la guerra, donde cientos de personas perdieron la vida y la posibilidad de cumplir sus sueños. En esa batalla murió Ace frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Realmente lo extrañaba. Deseaba verle de nuevo, aunque fuera solo una última vez para decirle todo lo que nunca pudo. Se acordaba de su sonrisa, de su forma tan peculiar para comer y de su voz. Nunca creyó que necesitaría tanto como ahora uno de esos golpes que tan habitualmente le daba en la cabeza, escuchar sus quejas y mal humor. Quería recordarle que había sido el mejor hermano del mundo y que a pesar de todo, él siempre iba a ser su hermano pequeño.

Con la mirada todavía puesta en el océano, le gustaba recordar a Ace dirigiéndose hacia el barco antes de llegar a Arabasta y soñaba con que en el horizonte apareciera su pequeño barco envuelto en llamas para volver a estar con él. Luffy quería que su hermano volviera a casa, pero con casa se refería a estar con él, porque para el capitán de los Mugiwara cualquier lugar era como su hogar si Ace estaba a su lado.


End file.
